Full Moon
by Opened Secrets
Summary: Post BD w spoilers. Nessie's story of her life, love, family, and will. This is exactly how difficult it was growing up the youngest Cullen. '"But Ness, they will kill you!" He growled. "But it's my turn to fight." I replied fiercly.' Chap 6 added! R
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer - like i could write a quartet on sparkly vampires! ha, ya right. therefore all the charicters and such belong to SM!

Okay, so it was bugging me, so i fixed the first chapter, the sentences arent so choppy and its alot better written, but still basically the same story. Anyway, now that its better i think i can get a better idea of what ppl think. So read and reveiw!

* * *

"Nessie! Nessie!" a voice sounded from downstairs. It was my father. As I rolled over, I, loudly as I could, thought, "Ten more minutes, Daddy! I'm so tired!"

"Now!" he yelled back. I growled and had to fight to keep myself from thinking something that would get me in trouble. Figures, you live in a house full of people who don't sleep, they won't let you sleep either. That was just one of the perks of having vampires for parents, others were they could read your thoughts, be way over protective, and, worse, put those together when your boyfriend came over. Needless to say, privacy in my life was to a minimum.

"I'm up. I'm up.!" I thought, and then pictured myself getting up and walking around, getting ready. It didn't fool him.

"Renesmee, get up!" He yelled again. My eyes flicked open in annoyance and I looked at the clock. Noting the way to early six forty-five AM glowing in bright red, I growled and mumbled under my breath.

"Ness, watch it!' I heard my Dad warn, obviously listening to my thoughts. Again, I had no privacy, even in my own head. I'd bet every other teenager in the world could think a cuss word and not get in trouble for it. Well, I guess I'm not a normal teenage girl or even a teenager really. But still, it was annoying having your father in your head.

Sighing, this time I actually got up. I yawned. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night, but I wasn't sure why. It probably had to do with me dreaming about Jacob, my beautiful boyfriend, lover, and any name that could be used to describe the true love we felt for each other. This also may have been the reason my dad was not in a good mood. He had probably been listening to my dreams.

My 'dog' of a boyfriend wasn't exactly the top of my dad's list. But it was the same way for my boyfriend. My dad was just 'leech' to him. The stupid nick names apparently originated before I was born, but they refused to stop using them as long as they were true.

And they were true, to an extent. 'Leech' referred to my dad as a vampire, and 'dog' referred to Jacob as a werewolf. Unfortunately, vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. Figures, I, half human and half vampire, would be imprinted upon by a werewolf. I took a second to feel bad for my kids, what on earth would they be, part werewolf and part vampire?

"Renesmee!" Dad yelled. I smiled, he deserved a little scare. Even the thought of me having kids with Jacob just freaked him out.

"I'm coming, give me a second!" I replied, now more awake. As fast as I could, I got ready. I brushed my hair, which took a lot considering my long, wavy bronze hair looked like a rats nest, and then put on make up, and clothes, which of course were designer, no matter how much I pleaded with Alice to just let me wear Wal-Mart jeans and T-shirt. She, being her fashion obsessive self, was completely appalled at that idea, so I bargained with her, nothing more than Hollister and Abercrombie clothing. She had agreed reluctantly, of course, now that was all I had.

I took one quick glance in the mirror and grimaced. Being half human, I never looked as good as my family, but I was acceptable for school, so I grabbed my books and ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready." I said as breezed into the kitchen. I saw my Mom, Bella, and Dad, Edward, sitting at the table, reading an article in the newspaper.

"Morning, honey." My mother smiled sweetly at me. My Dad looked up at me then frowned. I crossed my arms, waiting for the worst. He always had something to say about something. Whether it had to do with me wearing to dangerous shoes, (high heels; you trip once and break an ankle and people never let it go.) or my clothing to indecent, or even spending to much time with Jacob, Dad said something. Don't get me wrong, he loves me a lot, but he's super over protective. Apparently being half human makes me extremely vulnerable, therefore something to worry about. And lucky me, I'm the klutz of the century.

"What are you wearing?" He asked. I saw his eyebrows meet in the middle, scrutinizing my out fit. I looked down. I had on a pair of blue jeans with several holes, a grey camisole with pink dots all over it and some pink lace at the top, and a light weight, white zip-up jacket tied around my waist, ready to be put on for Mr. Tammy's class, because he had a really disturbing habit of staring at the girls during tests. He was highly unnerving man.

"Um, clothing?" I asked innocently. It was not a horrible outfit; at least I was being modest. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Is that a top? Or a bra?" Dad asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're kidding right, Dad? This is appropriate, and I have a jacket." I explained. He was really way to over protective. "Alice bought it for me last week. I have to wear it, or it'll hurt her feelings." It was Dad's turn to roll his eyes, but he didn't say anything else. He continued grumbling under his breath though, to low for any one to hear him.

"Anyway, Mom, is grandpa Charlie coming over today, or am I free after school?" I asked, basically mentally begging her to say I was free. She didn't.

"No, sweetie. He's coming, but I think Billy's coming too, so Jacob is probably going to stop by also. I'm sure you'll see him." She smiled at me, knowingly. I looked down and blushed; of course she knew I wanted to see Jacob. She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Renesmee, you have a life time to see him, your just now turning six. He'll be there tomorrow and the next day, and the next."

"Yeah, I know." I said and then took a look at the clock. It was time to leave. "But I have to go. Love you, mom!" I said as I started toward the door. I laughed and added, "you too, daddy!" when I heard him clear his throat loudly.

"Happy ..." I heard my mother say, but I couldn't make it out as a rushed threw the door, instead I yelled thanks and didn't even think about it.

Until I got to school, that is. As I walked in, I saw Tyler, my best human friend from school, waiting at my locker.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen!" He exclaimed loudly as soon as I got there. Immediately, I was attacked with a huge bear hug, worthy even to be compare to Emmett's. I had to hold my breath as a caught a whiff of his blood, though. I hated smelling human's blood, it made me thirsty. Not that I would eat them, but it was annoying just the same.

"Uh, what?" I choked as he released me.

"It's your birthday! You're sixteen." He must have still seen bewilderment on my face because he added, "Didn't you look at a calendar or something? It's august ninth today." (Author note: that date could be wrong, but I'm not one hundred percent sure, so correct me if it's not right. Thanks)

And then it hit me, he was right, I was six, sixteen to my human friends, and Jacob had promised me a surprise I would never forget! And Alice had promised me a birthday I would never forget… No doubt I would love what Jacob had, also no doubt, Alice had a party of the century planned. I weighed the scenarios, Jacob's surprise and Alice's party. I could be excited or full of dread. I sighed, the party meant a lot of people making a big deal over me, call me my mother's child, but I was dreading it already.

* * *

So want chapter two? Well then review! I wanna know what people think, i do have a story plot, and chapter two pretty much thought completely out, but in order for you to see it, tell me what you think of this chapter. And yes, i know its short, typically when i write, they chapters get longer as i go, so dont worry bout that. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this, and also ppl with ideas for chapter titles and story ideas tell me, i love a little extra help with ideas! thankx

Xo)(open-secretsSs)(oX

ps. if u absolutely hate it, i'm sorry, but if u review dont be horrible. tell me why you don't like it (with out cussing plz) and add your advise. i'll take constructive critism gratefully, not destructive critism.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Anything sparkly belongs to someone else. Give me credit for the wording though!

Okay, thanks to all the people who reviewed and added it as a favorite! I really wasn't expecting any response at all, to be honest, so of course I was flattered to have so many good reactions in such a short time. Typically I wait a while before I update, but because people actually seemed to enjoy it, I'll continue sooner. However, it's still pretty short, and, oh, you'll just love how I end it. (noting the sarcasm) But I do think you all will enjoy it, an dif nothing else, at least want to see what happens next!

again, sorry its so short.

And that's the end of my long authors note… XD

* * *

"Nessie, did I say something? What is that face about?" Tyler was staring at me, with a worried expression. I snapped my head up, my thoughts else where. It must have looked like I was going to slap him or something because he quickly stepped backed, both hands in the air. "Whoa, no offence. I wasn't actually talking about your face, I meant… Well, you look like you would like to pound _my_ face in."

"Oh, no! Its just… its my birthday." My obvious statement was laid thick with detestation.

"Yeah, and? Most people, I don't know, look forward to being sixteen. What's the problem?" Tyler was looking at me like I was insane, after all what normal person doesn't look forward to the freedom you get when having a sixteenth birthday? It was like a right of passage; you get a license, a car, and more freedom than you've ever had before. So, seeing it from the human perspective, I was being completely unreasonable. Seeing it from mine, a vampire/human view, it was a whole different story.

For one thing, it meant that I would have a huge blow out party. That was bad. Two, it also meant I was another year older, closer and closer to being completely gown up. That was killing every body. No body said anything about how much they hated that I grew up so quickly, but it was easy to tell. They wanted me to be young forever, instead I was born old. And three, it scared me. Being completely grown up, everything for me was different. No doubt that Jacob would want me to live with him, get married, and have kids (if that's possible for me? I wasn't sure about that yet) I wasn't ready to loose my over-protective daddy, my school friends, have everything change. It scared it me.

"Nessie! Hello, can you hear me?" Tyler had his hand waving in front of my face. The smell of his blood had caught my attention.

"Yes, I can see and hear you. Move your hand." I snapped. He opened his eyes in alarm, and then he grinned a mischievous smile.

"You know, I could move my hand, but that would be too easy." He smirked, obviously amused by his plan. "Or I could do this," he grabbed my chin in his hand, faltered for a second because of the heat, I immediately thought of what would happen if he found out I was part vampire? The abnormal body temperature was sure to alert some part of his brain that I was different.

"Whoa, Ness you're on fire! Here, let me feel you." Before I could even react (my mind was too cluttered with worry about being exposed to think clearly) he grabbed both my hands and placed them on his cheeks, I guess seeing if the were hot too.

Unfortunately, that caused a problem.

"_What the HELL_?!" Tyler exclaimed loudly, jumping back a mile. His out burst had caught some attention. Immediately I knew if he continued I was in trouble.

"Tyler, shut up!" I demanded, growling at him. My stomach was twisted to knots. However, he didn't, he continued to make a scene.

"What the heck are you? I shouldn't be able to… to… see you! You, are you, like, a vampi…" He shook his head, unable to finish. "_What the hell_?!" he yelled again. This time he took several steps back, pointing at me in disbelief.

He had seen it. My stupid hands. They were the key to my gift; I had no control over who saw what I was thinking as long as they touched a face. Now, because I had my mind had been reeling with fear of him finding out my most hidden secret, he saw exactly that.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed, forging a look that basically questioned his sanity. He stopped, his face faltered again, this time questioning himself. I breathed a slight sigh of relief, thank God I was as good of a liar as my father; my mother would have bombed this situation.

Of course, I wasn't doing a great job either, Tyler was staring open mouthed at me. I noticed everybody in the hall was staring at us, wondering what was going on, what had happened. I was now the center of the attention I had never wanted.

"Um, Tyler, I think I'm getting sick or something, I feel like I have fever. Maybe you have something too? But I'm probably going to go home, so why don't you just call me later, or something. And we can talk then…" I stammered out, suddenly very aware of exactly how many unblinking eyes were pointed in my direction. I took off running down the hall. I tried to keep my paces slow, but I wanted nothing more than to get out of there, which was causing me to run just slightly too fast to be normal.

I had to get out, we had to leave. My secret was coming out, my family, my friends, and me where all in danger. After all, if just one wrong person said one to many things, if word got out and people started talking, the Volturi would come take action. They seemed to have an issue with me. This would be the perfect opportunity if it got out of hand.

It was very, very close to being out of hand.

"Daddy! Daddy… I messed up." I whispered into a cell phone, my eyes streaming. I was outside the school now, running farther and farther. I had pulled out my cell phone when I had hit the beginning of a forest. I knew from the stories I had been told, this would probably cause a lot of trouble.

"Where are you?" He asked seriously.

"Bout a mile and half east of the school, in a clearing of a forest." I answered, slowing my paces and stopping at a long, beautiful meadow. I would be safe here.

"I'm on my way." He answered, hanging up the phone. I let out a trembling sigh, sat down, and waited. "Happy birthday, Nessie." I whispered to myself, "A day you'll never forget."

* * *

And now, you must review! Want to know what happens in chapter three, tell me what your views on this chapter are first. I appreciate the responses I got from chapter one (all in two days) and I _hope _to get just as many for this chapter. The more I get quickly, the sooner I promise to update!! And i appoligize by the shortness of the chapter. But the ending was to good to pass up.

and please leave ideas for chapter names and a better title. And i usually use some ideas i get in reviews, so if you think somethign should happen tell me, cause it might just happen

Xo)(open-secretsSs)(oX

ps. if u absolutely hate it, I'm sorry, but if u review dont be horrible. tell me why you don't like it (with out cussing plz) and add your advise. i'll take constructive critism gratefully, not destructive critism.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- the sparkly things are from Steph Meyer.

Okay, hello my readers - well and the ppl who saw this going, 'wow, that sounds retarded... i wonder its about' hahajust kidding. But any way sorry it has taken me so long to put up this chapter. I finished a few days ago but internet wasnt working. Plus school gets away of my free time. so yeah, my updates from now on may take a week or two, but, i hope you enjoy what i have written

Oh, and i just wanna give a HUGEE THANKX TO MY REVIEWERSSSS!!

* * *

"Ness! Ness, are you okay?" It had been all of two minutes before my Daddy had shown up. I was sitting on the wet ground in the meadow with my knees pulled in close to my chest and my arms clutching them tighter to me, my head stuck down between them.

Unfortunately breathing, for me, was a necessity, and I was having difficulty doing so. I was still trying to grasp how on earth I had made such a huge mistake.

"Nessie, there you are!" He said, running so fast that even _my_ eyes had trouble seeing him. Before I knew he was there I was in his arms.

"I messed up!" I whispered, still trying to process it myself. I didn't say anything else; instead I just waited for him to read my mind – though I was doing my best not to think about, I was failing miserably. I screwed up, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it.

"Renesmee, I need you to think about it." He said quietly. I nodded curtly and as quickly as I could, I ran threw it my head. He sat quietly, his stone face not showing any sign of recognition.

"Renesmee, I need to know what happened." He said more stern this time, once I was almost finished. Surprised, I looked up at him. He honestly had no idea I was silently telling him.

"Dad, I told you." I said, still looking at him. His eyes, more black than gold, stared at me uncomprehendingly. He was trying to process what I meant. Three more seconds, a blink, and a sigh; he finally got.

"Must be, um, hereditary, the whole shield-mind thing... or I guess we can assume. I'll ask Carlisle about it when we get back. Just show me then." He wasn't asking, so I immediately put my hand to his cold cheek and played it out, randomly placing an 'I'm so sorry' every few seconds. When I finished I pulled my hand away.

I saw fear in his face.

He had gone ridged, his composure lost. His mouth was slightly open and pulled down into a worried frown, his typically smooth face seemed to creased with worry lines, that didn't at all match the age his face looked, and his eyes, blacker than night now, were wide in shock and horror.

I couldn't look at him. I had never once seen him this worried.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I managed, threw nearly shut lips, afraid to actually have him answer.

"Tyler, he's not really a Tyler… or at least he's not the Tyler you know." He said. Now, I was totally confused. What on earth was he talking about?

"What?"

"He's not human, at least I know that much." He said, not explaining anything. Man, he could be so frustrating sometimes. To bad I couldn't all of a sudden develop mind-reading powers like I did with mom's power.

"What are you talking about? Dad he's just as human as any one in that school. A little younger, maybe, but not so much as more than a year or two, at most. He's smart; he was in all of the honor's classes with me, that's how I met him. He's been glued to my side for at least four months now, sense we moved back to Forks I believe. He has to be human, what else would he be?" I explained. He wasn't convinced. Instead he kept shaking his head no; his face was burning with anger. I had expected him to be mad at me for this, well, not mad really, just well unhappy and worried at the situation, but man he looked furious… at Tyler?

"He's as human as you, Ness. Half human, that's all." Uh huh, and that meant?

"What are you talking about Dad?" He didn't answer. Instead, while still holding me, he took off running. Dad was probably the fastest runner in the family, typically he slowed down for me just because I had hard time breathing moving that fast. Not today. Instead we flew threw the forest as fast as light, dodging trees left and right.

About a minute later we were at the house, every one there, including Jacob!

"Jacob!' I exclaimed the minute dad put me down, I ran over to his arms. He embraced me quickly, kissed my forehead, then with out so much as a word, walked over to my dad, who conversing with my mother, Grandpa Chalisle, Alice, and Rose. Every one else had gone hunting earlier that morning.

I stayed back a little, hearing every few words. I wasn't exactly to proud of what had happened, I claim momentary insanity, but from what I heard, they were worried about something else, or someone else.

Something, something, something, "He knew all along." Something else, something, "Tyler she called him, I think he is." More mumbling, "Looks almost exactly like him, even though he has definite human features too." More unintelligible talking, "They would have gotten the idea when they went to kill Ness the first time. That's probably how they found out about half breeds." Murmurs.

"They either want her for her gifts, or want her dead! There is no other explanation why there is a half-breed who looks exactly like Alec is stuck to our daughter's side!" That, I heard, loud and clear. I think every one heard it too, because that finished the conversation. No one else said a word, instead I saw six pair's of eyes looking at me with a lot of concern.

I broke the silence, annoyed at being excluded from the very important conversation, "What the hell are you guys talking about?! Someone tell me what's going on, already! Jacob, why are you talking about Tyler like he's a threat?" I addressed Jacob first, knowing full well he would tell me the truth. He had never lied to me before, and he wouldn't start now.

"Nessie, come here." He said, bending down so I could be at eye level with him. I walked over, feeling rather like a child being beckoned to father, not a girlfriend talking to a boyfriend. "What happened today was set up. Tyler isn't like every one else, he's like you; half human, half vampire. Unfortunately, we think his father is a vampire on the Volturi named Alec. Sense you have been little they have wanted you either dead or with them, we weren't sure which. After the first encounter with them, you remember that one; they must have decided you were threat or something. Tyler was probably planted there waiting for you to mess up, that way he could tell them immediately so they could take action. Bella said they are there to enforce one rule, make sure the vampire secret is never let out. They have reason to come now, because of what happened today."

"What? No, that can't be it!" I exclaimed, not believing the news. Of course Tyler wasn't planted there to hurt me; he was my friend, my best friend. The only friend I'd actually ever had. He couldn't be one of them!

"Renesmee, Sweetie, he is. And if he's like his father, he can be extremely dangerous." My mother was trying to convince me too, but it didn't make sense. Tyler? A vampire? It just couldn't happen. That made no sense!

"Renesmee, listen, I think your done with school here. Tyler is a problem, but we can deal with it. I know you can't get your mind around this, it's hard. But you have to believe me and your mother." Dad was reading minds again. Well, keeping my thoughts in my head was fun while it lasted. 'What are we gonna do?' I asked silently. Dad looked at me, shrugged a little, and said, "Alice has a birthday planned for you."

Well, Da…

"Renesmee!"

'I was going to say dang! I swear.' My dad laughed a little, a half smile on his lips.

"I'm sure." Stupid mind reading.

Yay, now some real action can start happening!! well, any way i hope u sorta liked it and weren't expecting it. The little idscription thing will begin to make sense soon. But any wya, b4 my next chapter i want ten reviews! Yeah, well seven would be great too. Anyway the more reviews i get means the faster the next chapter will be up... and if i get enough ideas in the reviews it will be much longer!!

SEVEN REVIEWS PLEASEE!!

TEN WOULD BE EVEN COOLER !! (:

lol thankx and hope u enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I really wish i didn't ahve to write disclaimer, but sense im not brilliant enought to think of the amazing charicters, i do...

Okay, so i know i said that i wanted a bunch of reviews for my last one, but i got like none, so i figured it ws to short or boring or not fluffy enough, so i added this one, which is about five timkes the saze of my other chapters, much mmore interesting, and much, much more fluffy (nothiong to bad if you don't like that stuff, but its deffinately much more romantic). Um, i do have to warn you, there a slight bit of cussing, maybe thre or four times, and nothing thats not written in the original books. If any one has a problem with this please let me know and i can remove it in an instant.

Okay, so yeah, i actually expect alot of reviews for this one, to mkae up for the lack of the last ones (which may have to do with the short time span between posting them... but oh well) Anyway, tell me what you think!!

* * *

Eight hours later, I looked at the clock in my room. The stupid thing read three o clock p.m. Why couldn't today just hurry up and be over with already? Hadn't I suffered enough? Not only was it my birthday, still, but now I had basically been confined to my room, by myself, waiting for every one else to make some stupid decision that they wouldn't tell me about. Oh, and they had taken my cell phone. So now they had Tyler's, opps, I mean the evil ones son, or the ultimate enemy's -psh, yeah right…- phone number.

I checked the clock again, three oh one. I sighed and took a deep breath. Today seriously was never going to end!

"Renesmee?" Some one whispered at the door. I groaned. Of course she would want to talk to me, or tell me the bad news. I could see it now, we were going to move, but only after we hunted Alec and his son down and killed them of course, because it's so obvious he planned the whole thing… oh, and then I would never be able to leave their sight again because I would screw it all up. I was just one mistake after another; someone every body else had to clean up after.

"Yeah, whatcha want?" I mumbled, my voice muffled by pillow, on which I had rolled over and was now face down in.

"Please honey, can I come in?" My mom sighed threw the door.

A quick 'mhm' and the door was opened quietly. She looked at me with a small, sad, sympathetic smile and danced over to where I was sitting. The sun light from my window glittered off her skin and her long brown hair flowed behind her, making her look spectacular. I looked away, feeling a wave of envy roll threw me. Stupid, mythical beauty. Both my parents were beautiful, to bad it wasn't hereditary.

"Look, sweetie. I know today is your birthday, and unfortunately, you hate having your birthday almost as much as I do…"

"Almost?"

"Almost." She confirmed with a smile. I shook my head a little but let her continue. "Anyway, I told Alice she could not have a party for you, but being her she still insisted on having a few people over. I kept it down below fifteen, promise. Anyway, I figured you didn't want anything to much, so I just got you something simple, kay?" She handed me a small package. I groaned, of course presents. With a little bit of a cringe I picked it up.

The package itself was small, but heavy. The shiny, sparkly red wrapping paper was held together with a velvety looking purple ribbon. It looked like it should have gone to some one extremely important, not a young girl, but being my mother she went well out of her to make sure I had the best.

Slowly and warily I pulled the ribbon. It fell off with even smallest tug and the paper came loose. A gasp escaped my lips when I saw what it was, had I not seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed she was giving _that_ to me. In the small box was think silver necklace beaded with almost undetectable diamonds all the way down. The chain itself was almost indescribable, shining like vampires in the sun light, but it was what hung from the end of it that shocked me.

It was a small, hand carved wood piece, shaped like a large wolf. It was her charm to the bracelet that she loved. Alice once told me that Jacob had made especially for her, back when he had thought he loved her. It was beautiful and meant to be her little piece of Jacob, a piece of her past, her best friend, and protector. And she was giving it to me; she was giving me her piece of Jacob so that I could have him whole and completely. She gave me her full blessing; she was okay with me spending the rest of my life with Jacob.

"Mom…" I mumbled shocked and touched. I hadn't expected anything like this. I looked up at her and she had a small smile on her face. She hugged me tightly, pulling me closer to her.

"He's all yours now, me and your father won't be in your way anymore." She promised in my ear. I felt my heart leap. I hadn't known it but I had been waiting my whole life for that, for them to be okay with who I loved and to understand. This charm gave me that; every last piece of Jacob's love.

"Oh, Mom." I said my voice breaking. She laughed, and then she put her hard cold hand gently to my cheek.

"Figured you'd like it. Now, for the second part of the gift…"

"You really didn't have to get me anything else! This is already so much!" I interrupted her.

"Oh, I didn't get you anything else."

"Oh, never mind then."

"No, but I do have something that you'll like better. It's a proposition, if you come down stairs, act surprised to see every one, pretend to be ecstatically happy that you're the center of attention for say, oh, one hour, I'll distract Alice, your father can distract Charlie, and Emmit can distract Rose, you can get the heck out of here with Jacob for the night." She smiled at me. I didn't saw a word; I couldn't even form a thought. My mother and father were letting me stay out all night with my boyfriend? "Sweetie, your mouth is open." She laughed.

"You're letting me sneak out all night with Jacob? Like the guy whom Dad has hated and you have had issues with me seeing for more than hour at time. I can go out all night with out supervision, seriously?" I finally stuttered. My mom's eyes widen slightly, and then shook her head.

"No, no, no! We never said _all_ night with _out_ supervision. But you are allowed to go out with Jacob tonight, but Billy is expecting you both at his place –_NOT_ Jacob's- in La Push tonight by _no later_ than midnight! There are _TWO_ couches you will sleep on separately there and Billy is just outside the living room. There's not a sound he won't hear, you got that young lady? If I hear of anything _AT ALL _I will rip your Dog of a boyfriend limb from limb and then I'll lock you up in a convent and you will never see a mans face again, you got that?" My Daddy had joined in on the conversation, making his views extremely clear. I smiled widely. "And know that even though for some damn reason I can't read your mind very often any more I _can_ read his! And believe me; he can't hide something like that from me. I will kill him if _ANYTHING_ happens!" He growled, emphasizing just how serious was about my boyfriend's murder. My grin grew to full out ear to ear smile, and I ran up and hugged him the biggest hug ever.

"Oh, thank you so much! Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! I can't believe you guys are so Awesome!!" I said laughing hysterically. I had never been so happy in my life. And I guess dad saw that, because I knew that his intentions had been not to smile or break at all, but I looked up and he had his half smile reluctantly spread across his face.

'That mutt batter behave tonight. Other wise he'll be running from this place with his tail between his legs. He hurt's my baby, he'll pay for it….' I looked up, slightly touched he cared so much and slightly shocked at his threatening tone. "You be good tonight, okay?" He mumbled when I looked up at him, I nodded slightly and realized he hadn't said it out loud.

"As long as you don't send him home with his tail between his legs, okay?" I smiled at him. He looked down confused for a second, then grunted.

"I've really got to ask Carlisle about your getting me and your mother's talents. That might not be such a good thing…" he muttered. I laughed and hugged him again.

"So," I started when I had finally pulled away from them, "When does my party start?"

"The minute you walk down the stairs." Mom said.

"So basically in an hour and a minute then? Got it! What are we waiting on?" I said eagerly, rushing out the room. I heard them laugh, sigh and then followed behind me. As quick as I could be down the stairs, I was. Of coarse I had managed to get down them that quickly by falling, having every body gasp, and jump out of their hiding spots before saying surprise.

But still, I still was ecstatic the whole time and went around talking to every body I could for as long as could stand it.

Fifty minutes went by, and I had grown tired, and bored. My excitement from earlier had started to wear off, especially after I hadn't seen Jacob any where at all. I was beginning to wonder if my dad had actually threatened him to the point of running when four oh clock rolled around.

"So, where's Jake?" Grandpa Charlie asked me. I shrugged a little and sighed. "You don't know?" He asked shocked.

"No, guess he's got werewolf duties or something, or mom and dad didn't invite him? I don't know which, but I saw Billy earlier so I guess he just couldn't make it?" I mumbled, trying my best to seem very unfazed by his lacking presence.

Charlie looked like he was about to add something, but he was cut off when some one tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around hopeful, but it was just my Dad.

"Hey Nessie, your mother wants to speak to you outside. Said something about girl talk with Alice and Rose? Go, they will be on the front porch waiting for you." He said pointing. I looked up at him confused, and try as I might I couldn't read his mind. The stupid gift seemed to come and go as it pleased, either that or my mom was protecting him with her shield? Either way, girl talk didn't sound at all pleasing. But I shrugged, glad to get out of Jacob talk.

I walked threw the crowd of at least thirty people – fifteen hadn't worked out so well – and finally made it to the front porch.

"Mom?" I called when I stepped out. No one was there. How odd. "Mom?" I called again, this time walking off the porch onto the wet grass, the sun was up and we were on a less than busy street but every few minutes a lone car would pass so maybe they had stepped out into the forest to side of the house. "Mom, where are you?" I called when I got to the trees. No answer once again. Slightly annoyed I turned around to stomp back into the house. I made it one step.

"Fine then, just don't meet me out here. I don't give a damn. I mean, who cares that I… Whoa! Put me down! Put me down!" I cried, when my feet where suddenly whipped out from under me. Some one had come and grabbed me from behind. "Some one help me! Put me down! I have a black belt!" I cried squirming to get free.

"Don't lie, the only black belt you have is the one you wear with those pretty white pants of yours. But if you really want me to put you down, I suppose it gotta listen…" A man whispered in my ear. I felt my stomach twist and my heart speed up.

"If you dare to even so much to let a finger off of me, Jacob Black, I will personally take Carlisle's medical kit and sew it back to where you moved it." I laughed. I felt his laugh vibrate threw me, deep and rough.

"I wouldn't dare." He whispered in my ear. My heart sped again, skipping a beat or two. I knew I had a retarded grin on my face, but I didn't care, I struggled and squirmed myself so that I was still in his arms, but facing him. God, he was perfect. Strong and tan, his long hair neatly pulled back into a ponytail. His darks eyes were watching me intently and he had the same, huge goofy smile on that I did.

I placed my arms around his bare back and he kissed my forehead.

"Having a nice day?" He asked sarcastically. I elbowed him playfully, knowing full well he'd probably not even feel it, and laughed.

"I am now." Once again he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Lets get outta hear, kay?" I told him, "Before my parents decide that they want me to stay or something stupid like that." He grinned, put me back down, and walked into the forest for a second. He returned a moment later in his wolf form and tossed his shorts (which would have looked like pants on me) to me so that I could hold. He jerked his head towards me then whined. I knew that whine, it meant, 'hurry up slow poke, lets get the heck out of here!'

He didn't have to ask twice, as fast as I could I was on his back. Jacob ran as fast as he could towards La Push, somewhere my parents weren't supposed to go. Forty minutes later, he stopped.

"Want these?" I asked holding the shorts, he yelped a little, signifying a yes. I smiled, rolled them up and held them close to me. "Come get em!" I smiled smugly. He of course ran up to me and jumped on me, pushing me to the ground, snatched them and ran off in the woods once again. He obviously wasn't to into playing a stupid game like that in his wolf form, he must have had other thing else on his mind. I grinned, wishing once again that I could read his mind.

"Hey Nessie." He grinned at me. "Sorry, but Seth and Leah both are on look out, and that games just not as much fun with them in your mind." I looked down sheepishly, I knew them both rather well, and though I knew they knew basically everything Jacob thought about me and what all we did, not that it was really all that much, it was still embarrassing.

"S'kay." I mumbled, pinked face. "Where are we, exactly?" I asked looking around. I didn't know the place at all, the trees, now dripping slightly from a sprinkle we had earlier, where huge here and there was a little brook running across the middle of them all. I had to admit it was really pretty.

"I ran across it a few days ago, quiet and private, I like it. Figured you would to." I nodded my agreement and walked over the waters edge. It was extremely cold water, probably running off of one of the near by volcanoes. Mt. Rainer maybe or Mt. Hood? Mt. St. Helens was too far away for it to still be this cold.

The cold water between my toes was soon whisked away though, Jacob had come up beside me and lifted me back up; similar to the way he had earlier. I sighed, completely happy with the privacy I had with him, normally he stood his distance so he wouldn't upset dad. Not now, and I was glad.

"Hey Ness, wanna know something?" he asked, sitting down on the wet leaves. He placed me in his lap and I instantly snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Mhm." I murmured, not actually paying that much attention, just mostly enjoying the moment.

"This is my birthday present to you, well, I have real present at home, but I mean, getting your parents to agree to this was almost impossible. But I'm glad they eventually did."

"Wait, this was your idea?" Jacob nodded, looking at me. He had an odd look on his face, not a bad look, but not one I had seen before, well, at least not this evidently. He was watching me, his eyes not moving from my face. "How long did it take them to agree to this?" I asked staring back at his face, wishing I could read his mind. The face he had on was almost comical how severely sweet and passionately painful it looked, but I couldn't laugh. I almost couldn't breathe under his unbreakable stare, it also had my heart flying at miles never heard of.

"I've been trying to get this sense your last birthday. Every day, they continually wouldn't give in, they must have known I had planned on stealing you away sometime soon for your birthday, so they finally said I could as long as there were 'ground rules' Ha, I remember when they weren't so parentally. Edward used to sleep in Bella's room with her from the time she was seventeen. They won't even let me alone with you."

"Um, Jake… do you mind if we don't talk about mom and dad, please?" I muttered, slightly bemused at the thought of them seeing this. He let out a laugh.

"Fine with me." He said, grinning again. He was doing it again, looking at me all weird. I gave him a funny look and placed my hand on his cheek, showing him the look he was giving me, wondering what it was about. Now older I typically asked aloud, but I like this better, it was more intimate, more personal. When he understood what I was asking, he took my hand from his cheek and held it in his enormous hands. He shrugged.

"It's just you." He said simply, "Can't help it." He smiled at my confused look and leaned down and kissed my fore head again, the lingered there for a moment. He moved down to my cheek and kissed my cheek twice. Then he sighed and pulled away. Looking me dead in the eyes, he finally said, "I'm not making the same mistake I did before."

"What's that?" I asked, confused. He seemed disturbed now, making me some what nervous, you couldn't un-imprint on some one right?

"Damn it, yes I am." He muttered, then before I knew what was happening he leaned down and kissed me on the mouth. His lips were soft and warm, forming around. At first I was slightly stunned, not exactly sure what was going on, he had never kissed on the lips before, afraid that he would take away my innocence my mom once told me, he wanted to wait for me to be grown up to want it too, to be willing to kiss back and understand what I was doing. At this particular moment I wasn't one hundred percent sure I understood what I was doing, but I started to kiss back.

He broke the kiss first, much to my dismay. He looked at me expectantly, though I wasn't sure what he was looking for. I wasn't exactly moving, I was just kind of drifting there stupidly, my eyes half opened and my mouth still carved to the shape his was. He chuckled, sending vibrations threw my body.

"No punch?"

"What?"

"Ha, never mind… Nessie, are you alright?" He asked, I must have still been in that stupid position.

"I will be in a minute, just give me sec. Yeah, see there, almost perfect now." I mumbled, not paying much attention. My head was spinning and my heart was racing.

"Ness?" he asked worriedly, placing my hand to his cheek again. I sort of saw him smile broadly out the corner of my eye when he moved my hand, "It was that bad, hm?"

'Wha- What? No!" I gasped thinking he was serious. He looked at me,

"I believe its get better with practice, no?"

"Could it actually get any bet…" And he was kissing me again, this time my body reacted instinctively, pushing closer to him.

* * *

I heard his watch beep; I was half asleep and perfectly content. The sky had cleared and the stars were every where. Some time around ten we had stared to watch them. His warmth had lulled me off to sleep a few moments later.

"Nessie, come'n, we got to get you to my dad's. It's two in the morning." He murmured in my ear, in response I only rolled over closer to his body and closed my eyelids tighter. I had absolutely no need to move an inch. This was perfect, nothing was going wrong, no parents near by, and my Jacob was with me. Why would I want to move?

I apparently didn't have much say though; he picked me up and cradled me, walking slowly towards his dad's house, which was apparently only half a mile away. As we walked in the door, Billy was getting himself a snack, smiled at us, looked at the clock on the wall,

"Quarter till midnight, you guys are home early." He said, smiling and then rolled his chair back to his room. Slightly confused, I placed my hand up to Jacob's cheek.

"That clocks been stuck on quarter till twelve for almost three years now." He whispered. I nodded and curled up closer to him. He walked me over to the couch and laid me down. He kissed my fore head, cheek and lips, where of course I was kissing back, forcefully holding his head where I hoped he couldn't exscape, however, he must not have noticed, pulled away then kissed my ear. Pulling up to leave to lie down on the other couch, I grabbed his hand, he noticed this.

"where do ya' think your goin'?" I asked, still half asleep. I heard him laugh, I wasn't sure at what he laughing, but I was too out of it to think much of it.

"I'm going to sleep on the other couch." He whispered.

"Like hell you are; then this couch wouldn't be of any use."

"That's where you're sleeping." Jacob said, though I could hear a smile in voice.

"Not if you're going to make move over there with you."

"Nessie, you know your Da…"

"Jake, forget my dad, he'll get over himself, and lay down." I ordered bossily. I heard him sigh,

"Ness, I don't wanna risk it."

"I do. You lay down over there I'm only going to follow." I told him stubbornly. He didn't argue anymore, instead he laid down right next to me, his huge body engulfing me. He was pretending to be defeated, but I could hear his mind clearly, and believe me he didn't have a single problem sleeping beside me.

A few minutes later, still able to hear his thoughts, I cleared my throat, slightly embarrassed at his fantasies. "Um, Jake?" I mumbled.

"Hmh?" He mussed.

"I'm not sure if Daddy told you this, but I sorta can read minds now…"I muttered embarrassed to tell him that I could hear every one of his thoughts. I felt him go slightly rigid, but relax immediately after he realized I felt him get anxious, so not to give himself completely away. It was a sad attempt though, I could still read his mind. It made me let out a short laugh.

"Uhm, you can?" He mumbled, I heard his thought stop mid way threw, and new thought popped into his, it was a mix between satisfaction, embarrassment, and regret. I laughed a little again, the nodded my head, which he felt on his chest, where I had it laying. "I guess you want me to stop then, don't you?" I nodded a little again.

"Its sorta making it hard to sleep." He laughed a little, shifted slightly so that he had both arms around me, and then let out a sigh.

"I'll let you sleep then." He said, his voice sugary sweet. I laughed at the contrast between his tone and his thoughts. He started stoking my cheek with his hand, lulling me off. I slept in perfect contentment that night, dreaming only of me and my Jacob.

When I woke up that morning, I was turned around, completely intertwined with Jacob. I open my eyes a little, my stomach twisting into butterflies when I realized what had happened, where I was, and who I was with. It had been the perfect night. I noticed too that Jacob was awake, with my hand on his cheek, apparently listening to my thoughts while I slept.

"Morning, honey." He said, his eyes smiled at me at some unknown, secret joke. The way he was his lips were twisted into an amused grin made me quickly look away and blush, though I wasn't sure why. "I figured sense you can now look into my head, I wanted to see inside yours, it's only fair." He explained as I questioned my hand on his cheek.

"Um, anything interesting?" I mumbled, trying my best to remember my dream, but the only thing I could remember was being with Jacob at the same spot he had been at last night, and him kissing me. Had I dreamed about anything else?

"Yes, very interesting." He confirmed, still looking at me. I blushed brighter red again.

"Um, mind telling me what I dreamed then?"

He shrugged his shoulders. I groaned. "That bad, huh?" He laughed.

"It wasn't that bad, I just didn't know you dreamed so vividly, or had such an imagination." He was trying his best to suppress a smile. I tried to see what he was thinking, but I couldn't, gift disappeared again. How annoying!

Groaning, I looked at him, "I don't remember what I dreamed about, so I'm sorry if it was –ere- uncomfortable." He shook his head, now really smiling. "I was perfectly fine with it. Never had a better night in my life."

I couldn't really look at him, I was blushing too much. It must have been a really embarrassing dream for him not to tell me.

"Um, what time is it?" I had moved my hand from his cheek and was still looking at my feet, but I was hoping to change the subject.

"Almost eleven, you know for a vampire you sleep _a lot_." He commented. I laughed.

"Believe me, I know. And my family hates to let me sleep. I very rarely get to sleep that late, usually only when it's a holiday of some sort."

"Well, yesterday was a holiday, and I never got to give you your present." He told me, I groaned. Presents, they were supposed to end yesterday!

"I thought the night alone, the kiss, or the sleeping on the same couch would have been enough, or hoped those would be enough really." I said wryly. He chuckled, unsurprised by my reaction. He got up to grab it, so I sat up too.

"Yeah, it was more than enough for me, but you deserve everything. Anyway, it's not at all good really, but here." He said, handing it to me. It was large and wrapped in a comic strip from a newspaper, I guessed so he didn't make me uncomfortable? I didn't know, but quickly I unwrapped it.

I smiled as I looked down, it looked sort of like a sheep's skin blanket, except it was softer and was the same color as his fur was. I looked up at him,

"Its sheep skin, don't worry, but I played with so that it looked and felt like me when I was werewolf. I heard your dad tell your mom once that that was what your favorite feeling in the world. Or so he had heard in your thoughts once." He shrugged and I smiled, there had been a point in my life when I liked to get close his fur, but that wasn't my favorite feeling anymore.

"It's one of my favorite feelings, yeah, I'll give you that. And I do love the gift, now you can always sleep beside me." I said, hoping he'd press what really was my favorite feeling. I almost smiled when he did.

"Its not? Oh, then what is?" he looked disappointed. I shrugged, pretending not to care. "Nessie, please tell me?" He was begging now, and I felt my stomach twist again. But I didn't let it show,

"Its not that big of deal." I played it down, knowing full well that Jacob being Jacob would either continue begging to know, or cheat and grab my hand. He chose to continue to beg.

"Guess." I told him after a few minutes. He shrugged. "Well tell me your favorites, then maybe that's my favorite?"

"Um, well, I don't know. My favorite I highly doubt is your favorite, but it's not like I can tell you what my favorite feeling is any way, I'd have to show you.' He said, looking at me in the eyes again. I recognized the look at once; I grinned and nodded, not moving my eyes from his.

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek as he leaned down and kissed me. Immediately I reacted, trying to be as close to him as possible. He must have really like to know what I was thinking and seeing because as he had sat down on the couch and pushed me backwards, he wouldn't let me move my hand. He held it steadfast to his cheek when I had tried to run it threw his hair. We stayed in this position for a while, him pushing me down in the couch, holding my hand to his cheek, my other hand grabbing his hair trying to get him closer to me.

"Morning, kids." Billy said cheerily, causing me to jump shocked, and then look down extremely embarrassed. "Have a nice time last night?" Jacob laughed, unashamed.

"Best ever." He swore, pushing himself up off me. I just mumbled unintelligibly for a second, my face burning from a blush, Jacob laughed, kissed my fore head, then got up like nothing had happened.

"Edward call?"

"Seven times last night. He forgets I sleep when its night, I guess. Don't worry, little Ness, I assured him you were fine and I was watching you two like a hawk on his prey. He seemed some what convinced."

"When does he want me home?" I asked.

"Soon I believe. But make that rush you out; I love it when you visit. And I see that Jacob does to." He grinned, again I blushed.

"Jacob, maybe I should go?" I said, not really wanting to leave, but I was highly embarrassed by Billy catching us. He laughed.

"It's Kay." He said, "I'll drive my motorcycle back, and hang out there." Stretching, I nodded and grinned. He helped me off the couch, waved good bye to his father and together we left. He handed me a helmet and thirty minutes later we were pulling into my driveway.

We didn't receive the welcome I had been expecting though. Instead my father walked quickly out, "We have a problem." He said simply, instantly my good mood was gone, something was wrong.

"What's wrong Dad?" I asked.

"You have visitor. He wants a word with you." He said sharply. "Won't say anything to us before he speaks to you."

"Why don't you just read his mind?" I asked bewildered.

"He has the opposite of his father's power. He shuts himself down so he can't hear, smell, think, or even see us. He's not going to think anything till he talks to you." He said angrily.

"What?" I sputtered, Jacob must have felt me get nervous, and sensed my Dad frustration and seriousness, because instantly he grabbed me tight himself, almost too tight. My father didn't say a word, another warning sign.

"Yeah, it's him, Jacob." My dad answered his silent question. "And I have to let her talk to him, other wise I won't know anything, and they may take action." He growled in his direction. "They leave me no choice! What the hell else would you have me do, Jacob? Damn it, can't they just leave my family in peace?"

"Who is it?" I asked, still bewildered and scared.

"Tyler." My dad and Jacob breathed together. I felt my body get rigid; I hadn't actually believed he was the son of Alec until just now, when Dad said he shut himself down, the opposite of what his father did.

"What does he want with me?" I asked my eyes wide and heart racing.

"We have no idea; Alice can't even see his future with him in that state. He says he wants to talk to you, but be careful. We'll be there with you the whole time." My father promised. I nodded.

Tyler was sitting on the couch and as soon as I walked in, he looked up, like life was snapping back into him. "You have to leave now. They are coming!" He said, rushed, serious, and half out of his mind. "This time with a new weapon. My father, all of them, they want three things; they want your power, you to give them a child, then you to die.'

"Ness, they want to kidnap you, they want to combine your power with Brodines, a new, young vampire they created, who has the power of gaining powers, they already know you have your power, Bella's and Edwards, with one bite he can get Alice's and Jasper's. But he can only gain two more, he already has Jane's, he almost killed her in the process of getting it, if he gets Alice's and Jasper's, I don't know for sure if they'll live, but then they'll do to you what they did with my mother and Alec.'

"They'll get you to have his kid, pass on the powers you both have, make an indestructible baby, let him or her grow to be seven years then make it into a full vampire. They will have the ultimate weapon, ultimate power. But you have to save yourself, once they get you to have a child, they are going to be done with you, no one is strong enough to bear two vampire children, they've tried; believe me. And once they are done with you, they will get your family, Aro said that only one could be spared, that being Chalisle, the rest are threat to the power. They have also decided that it was time for them to get a little more power, and now, if they get you they'll get the key they need for more power.'

"They know Alice can see the future so they made the decision when I told them what happened, I honestly had no idea who you were so when I saw that you were also a part vampire, along with half the school, I told my dad, who told Aro over the phone. I heard the whole conversation, and I'm so sorry that I told him! I really am, I had no idea, but you have to leave, run, get out of here! They will be here in what, twenty four, forty eight hours? They'll probably try to kill me if they find out I told you, but you have to run, or hide or something, but don't stay still for to long, they have a tracker."

With that, Tyler nodded, got up and ran as quickly as he could from the house. Had any one been in their right mind we could have probably caught him, but no one was thinking straight at all, instead, we all stood there scared out of our mind. What were they going to do, kid nap me, impregnate me, then let the birth kill me? And along with me, my family would die? When did the Volturi become so evil, power hungry? They were supposed to protect the vampire…

Everything was going somewhat dark, the room was spinning and I started to sway. It was too much of a contrast between now and this morning. I couldn't stand it, desperately, I reached up and brushed my hand on Jacob's cheek, and then I began to fall. I felt too huge, soft arms catch me before I hit the ground, then everything went dark…

* * *

The ending is, yes, a cliff hanger. Haha, i love doing that to ppl, you end up with more reviews (though it annoys the crap out of me when i read a story that has a cliff hanger) SO yes, i want you to reviews

REVIEW!!

-i want as many ideas as i can get for future chapters!

-I would love ideas for names of the chapters

-Whether or not you like it

-IF the writing fits the charicters (except Nessie bc well she didn't have to much of a personality in the books when she ws little)

-And if any one feels like being a beta, as you can probably tell, i need one.

THANKS AND REVIEW!!

Xo)(open-secretsSs)(oX


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- I don't own like any one in these stories at all… sorry

Okay its longer, and actually it's not very good at all… so sorry about that, but I needed to put a few things in there that you probably won't catch now, but in the future will be like,' Oh that's why that's in there' So anyway, please please please please review…. (and I plan on rereading this again tomorrow, but I wanted to get the chapter up there b4 I forgot so there are most likely many errors. And I know, I'm working on the beta problem (I have horrible grammar skills)

"Nessie? Nessie, please…" I heard Jacob whisper into the door. I winced; of course he would have followed me up here. He was probably worried to death about me.

"Go away." I hissed, startling myself with the venom in my voice. A twinge in my stomach reminded me how much I hated lying to him – and in my book, hiding secrets and pretending to be mad where two very big lies. "I just want to be alone, okay?" I managed, hoping this time I sounded less cruel.

"Nessie, please talk to me." He whispered, obviously slightly stung at my words. I grimaced, how could I continue to say no to him, to put him in pain? I took a deep breath, willing myself to stay focused; it wasn't _him_ I was lying to, just dad. If I told Jacob what was really bothering me, no doubt he wouldn't stop thinking- or worrying about it, making it very easy for my father to stop me. That would be bad.

A low growl pushed past my lips, though, to me, it sounded more like a pathetic kitten. I was not at all convincing. "Jacob, leave." I snarled at him, about ready to shoot myself. How on earth could I be so mean, so cruel to _him_?

I heard everything go still; Jacob stopped trying to open the door. For a minute I thought he had left silently. I took a ragged breath; he probably thought I hated him, which was not at all the case – I was doing this because I loved him so much, I was just killing him in the process. But what other choice did I have, tell him? No way!

I swallowed a lump in my throat, forcing myself to remain calm and stay there, Jacob would find out soon enough… but what if I didn't come back? Those would be the last words uttered to the love of my lifetime – a heartless command. 'Jacob, leave.'

I felt myself go a little hysterical, my mind not very steady after passing out. A small hiccup escaped from my throat – or a very choked sob, I couldn't really tell the difference.

That did it, before I could even register what was happening, the locked door flow open without so much as a crack or a crash, and then he was there beside me.

There was a split second between feeling him sit on the bed and his arms engulfing me entirely. I realized right then that I hated that split second. It was that second where I felt the strongest and the weakest I ever had, the happiest and saddest, the worst and the best. I realized right then what I was leaving behind, but I also realized what I would be saving. I was torn between my own selfish happiness, and the selfless act of saving everything that ever meant anything to me.

I cursed aloud and went rigid when his arms held me securely. Knowing full well that leaving him would hurt him more than anything else in the world ever could, I shoved him away and looked down, refusing to meet his gaze. This was the best way, it had to be! This way, when I left he would think I would be happier without him, better off alone. Maybe if I pretended to hate him or that I didn't love him he would never come looking for me. He would always be safe from vampires… and me.

A sharp growl rumbled around me. He couldn't understand what I was doing. A strong hand reached up and grabbed my chin, forcing my face to look at him, to make eye contact. I closed my eyes; no way could I look into his eyes and continue this evil charade. His hand held firmer as he rattled my head, hoping that it would make me look at him. It didn't work; I kept my eyes securely closed. His hand began to shake, then his arm, and body... Immediately he threw me away from him and he jumped up, pacing back and forth threw my room.

I assumed he was getting control of himself – something of which I had never seen. He had never lost his cool and collected mannerism around me before – had I driven him this far out? Had I actually pushed him to the limit, to the point where the imprinting vanished and reality sank in? Did he finally realize that I was a cruel person, not at all pretty – like my family - not smart, not brave, and not even worth a second of his time? Thinking of this, my heart broke, my entire body crushed under the weight I had always claimed would be held up by the imprinting…

Out of sheer, pathetic weakness, I began to cry. What the hell was with me crying? I almost never cried! Wasn't this what I wanted, to save him with as little pain for him as possible?

My shuddering gasp caught his attention and Jacob stopped dead in his tracts, without missing so much as beat he was holding me in his arms, hugging me close to his body. I went limp, no longer able to resist. I really was weak wasn't I?

"Shh. Shh, Nessie, please, don't. I would never – _Never_ ever put you in any danger. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, okay? Please, please, please, Nessie… I wouldn't... couldn't… won't ever hurt you! Ever! You got that? Never! I love you too much, more than you can possibly imagine." He declared into my hair, stroking my wet cheek. My heart lifted; he did love me! He said so, of course he did… But, did that complicate my plan? Would I be able to leave now? My 

tears came strong as the thought of ever leaving him burned deep into my heart "Shh… Nessie I LOVE you, okay? I love you, and I know you hate me for something now, but I love you and won't ever hurt you – nothing will ever hurt you as long as you let me love you."

And that did it; I couldn't hold onto it any longer, my selfish side took over. It suddenly didn't matter how much I hurt him, I just wanted – no needed to love him. Before I could stop myself, I looked into his eyes; they were burning with that same intensity I could scarily understand. I disjointedly reached for his hair and jerked his face down; pulling him as close as I possibly could, then pushed myself up to him, kissing him hard in the mouth.

I think the abruptness caught him off guard, because at first his reaction was unmoving shock – he had apparently really believed I hated him – then went into overload, forcing his lips to move with mine in extreme passion, desperate now that he knew I loved him back.

That moment was perfect, unbelievably perfect, for the short three seconds it lasted. Way too soon, however, it abruptly ended. Or, actually the kiss didn't end on its own accord; it was abruptly ended by none other than my way too over protective father. What had happened to the whole 'birthday-boyfriend blessings?'

"What the hell?!" Jacob yelled, as all of a sudden I was on the ground and my father had him cornered, holding his throat with his fore arm, and fierce growl snarling on his lips.

"Dad!" I yelled, angrier that he had been spying on Jacob's thoughts and ending the kiss than worried – something I would actually feel bad about later. "Let him go!" of course he easily ignored me and didn't budge. So out of rage, and the small amount of arrogance left in myself that I could actually do something to make him to let go of my Jacob, I went over and kicked him, hard, in the shin.

Unfortunately, all I managed to get was an amused look from my father – better than all out hate for Jacob – and an extremely sore foot, obviously going to bruise quickly. "God, Dad, let him go!" I managed between hops. My foot throbbed, like I had just kicked stone. Which, I guess I sort of had, or as close to it as you could get.

My sad attempt to force him to let go didn't work the way I had planned, but worked none the less. Dad threw Jake across the room with a hard shove, then turned to me.

"You really shouldn't kick, Renesmee, violence could hurt someone… Like you." He had an amused look on his face, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking. The new shield was actually coming in very handy, because had he been able to read my thoughts right then I would have been in a ton of trouble. I couldn't typically think about committing murder on my father at the same time I was running thru every cuss word Jacob had ever taught me.

"Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed, still angry.

"Nessie, I'm fine , really." Jacob said getting up, I glared at him.

"That's not what I mean Jacob. What happened to giving us some time alone, Dad? Letting me grow up, to kiss my boyfriend?!" My voice had raised an octave and I was fuming. Dang, my moods where every where today… Passing out had done a number on me.

"You can't read his mind." Dad growled, his eyes seemed to grow darker as he said this.

"I have before Dad, and who cares what he thinks? _You _should never have been listening!" Jacob was standing there, looking at me with utter shock from the back handed compliments.

"You're my little girl…" He started, but I cut him off with a quick snap.

"I'm not that little anymore! In a year, I will be grown up, just like every other human grows up. I won't be behind in maturity, mentally, or physically, Dad. I might be six years old, but I'm closer to sixteen, or even seventeen, in everything else. This means that I. don't. need. you. to. protect. me." I articulated the last part; emphasizing how much I just wanted him to leave me be.

Then as I saw his face, that horrible, evil feeling that I was hurting the best person in the world crushed me again, though differently. Instead of feeling torn, like I might never be whole if he left, I felt more like rolling my eyes, and saying, 'look, I'm sorry Daddy. Of course I need you. I always will, remember I'm still six?' but I didn't, instead I concentrated on slowing my breathing, evening my heart rate.

Jacob gawked at me for a second; probably wondering what the heck was wrong with me today. My dad just gave a slight nod, his face very guarded and left the room, only slightly too fast. I exhaled when he left; allowing all the anger to be evaporated as he left. Jacob walked over and protectively put his arms around my neck,

"So, you really didn't care that he had pinned against the wall, your just mad he ruined your fun?" Jacob joked, it was a sad attempt. I muttered under my breathe and rolled my eyes, hitting myself in the head in the process.

"That was a stupid thing to do. I should apologize to him…" I said, now mad with myself for letting him leave. I tried to pull from Jacob, but he didn't let me go, instead his arms where like iron bars, unmoving.

"Ness, wait." I was trying to push out of his arms, but he didn't let me move an inch, which was unusual. He always let me do what I wanted. "He can wait, I'm sure he heard you anyway. We need to talk." He spun me around gently so that I was facing him. Stepping backwards and sitting on the bed, he picked me up and gently set me on his lap, like parents did to children right before an important talk.

"Jake, maybe… that's a bad idea." I mumbled, again afraid to look him in the eyes. I wasn't pretending to be angry anymore, I knew he knew I wasn't. He also knew I was acting strange for a reason. He was going to ask what that reason was… I could feel it coming out of his mouth long before he had formed the question in his head.

"Renesmee, tell me, okay? I know you're hiding something, so just tell me." It wasn't at all a threat, but definitely a command, his Alpha shining through unintentionally. I rolled my eyes. Of course, my strange behavior really was a dead giveaway… maybe I was just as bad a liar as my mother. Wow, there was a scary thought.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've just has a long day." I told him, crossing my arms. His face pulled down into a frown. He didn't believe me; I was beginning to be able to read his mind again. - Stupid gift, why couldn't it just stick around? – "And no matter how many ways you can think of tricking it out of me, Jacob Black, it won't work." I told him sternly as soon as the thought of confusing it out of me crossed his mind.

"Damn," He muttered, "You can read my mind again."

"Yes."

"Fine. But you will tell me soon enough." I just nodded, my 'ears' somewhere else. Dad was walking back into the house with Charlie. What was he doing here?

"All of us, except Nessie of course, are going hunting for the night. I know it's short notice, but Alice um… Saw something.'' Immediately I saw what he was thinking about, and it about choked me. Some odd humans where coming and they smelled good! Must be a 'singer.' "So we are taking extra precautions for Bella's sake, and Jasper's. Anyway, Nessie is upstairs, with her Dog. Don't leave them alone to long… I don't trust him."

"Edward, I know you've had some 'prejudices' against him for a while now, but don't you think that you should stop referring to him as dog?" Charlie asked, as always defending Jacob. My dad growled a little bit too low for Charlie to hear, but he got the massage. I saw Charlie step back a little and roll his eyes, annoyed that his son-in-law couldn't like his hopefully-soon-to-be-grandson-in-law.

"Ness?" Jacob said, wondering if I was alright.

"Oh, sorry, Charlie's down stairs. Dad still thinks I need a baby sitter for some reason." I told him, "Dad's taking every one on an emergency hunting trip. Some one's 'singer' is going to show up, he's afraid it might be Bella's. Or Jasper's. Everyone else is going just to make sure." The word babysitter had confused him.

"Oh, okay… Nessie, really won't you please tell me what's been bothering you? Your Dad can't even hear it now, he has to be at least four miles out by now." I rolled my eyes. It was probably closer to two than four, but Jacob wouldn't chill.

'Bothering Nessie? What's Jacob talking about – Is she…" I heard Charlie thinking; great he could hear us just as I couldn't hear him. Did no body have any idea what privacy was in this house, I mean really!

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a piece of paper, now Charlie was listening and I couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts.

'_Look, sorry Jacob,' _I wrote down, it would have been easier to just touch his cheek but I didn't want him to say anything out loud, so I decided that writing would be obvious. He could just reply under what I wrote, like passing notes in school. '_bout earlier. But I don't really have choice, and I really don't want to tell you because Dad may hear you thinking about it – that would be bad by the way.' _I explained briefly, while I had been writing he had added in a comment. '_Oh, and sorry bout my Dad almost breaking you in half today, I didn't know he was in the house and I guess he just wasn't ready for that.' _I added, noting the fresh dent in the wall. _'And yeah, sorry we can't talk but Charlie is here and I know he can't read minds, but I don't want him to hear us either.' _He had actually added more new comments, like correcting my writing, but now, he was responding to my statement, his face looking accusingly at me. I tried not blush, feeling extremely transparent, hoping to God he couldn't read my mind... Which of course he couldn't, but I was still self conscious. Amazing what you start to worry about when you Dad knows everything you think.

'_Renesmee, I know what you're thinking about doing, so don't even lie!"_ he scribbled down, then looked up at me with an extremely disapproving look, sinking down low in my chair, I couldn't help but wonder if he had figured it out. I decided by the look he was giving me, he had.

'_Well, what choice do I have? Dad obviously doesn't' think they'll act anyway, otherwise we would have been running by now. YOU know how protective he it.' _Jacob smiled a brief smile at that, he of all people knew Edward was protective, but then he looked back down, waiting for me to continue. He really must have known what I was talking about, the Volturi. '_So I'll just use Tyler as extra help, he can distract or something, that way they can take me without a fight or a problem. I'll figure out how to take them down when I get there, you know like getting to the heart of the problem.'_ I looked up to see Jacob's eyes enraged, while reading my paragraph, his hands had started shaking again.

'_WAIT, YOU ARE DOING WHAT?!' _He wrote that larger than anything else, and he had made everything capital letters. He was really ticked… hadn't he just said he knew exactly what I had planned?

'_I thought you already knew?' _I jotted down, looking at him, confused. Did he lie to me? I saw him go to write something, stop himself mid way to the paper, sigh then look at me again. His fury passed, unrealistically quickly. Maybe I wasn't the only one screwed up today. We were both pretty out of it, to say the least. He exhaled, and placed his pen on the paper,

'_Yeah, and you fell for that. Please, don't do that Nessie… You do understand what you would be leading yourself into right? Here, let me break it down for you, Kidnap-Rape- having a KID- then killing you!' _He looked at me seriously for a second then smiled a little, his thoughts completely hidden from me. What on earth did he find amusing about this?

'_Now, I'm okay with the whole taking you part… and the having a kid and dying part, but, god Ness, I've waited almost seven years for you, no one but me is about to get the first go… I think I've earned that part!'_ What the?! Had Jacob seriously lost his mind? Or was he always so… guy-ish when he thought.

'_JACOB BLACK!!'_

'_What? Oh, okay, I guess I would be sad if you died to, I don't think it would be to appropriate to have sex with a person…' _What the heck?!

'_Okay, EW, we are so done with conversation now. Sick!' _I scrolled down as quickly as I could, adding in my own commentary where appropriate. I looked up to see Jacob smiling at me, close to laughing. He had thought this whole conversation hilarious, hadn't he?

"You don't believe me?" I asked, realizing that he had been making fun of me. He didn't answer but shrugged a little. "Wait a second; you don't think I have the guts to do it, do you?" I asked, now really irked. Was he seriously saying I was a coward?

"No, I'm not saying that Nessie, but believe me, there is no way you'll get past me. I'm not letting you out of my site until I know for a fact you are safe."He wasn't laughing any more; his humor had been lost in his severity. There was no doubt in his mind that he would stop me, keep me safe. I rolled my eyes. Did he think he could control me?

"Jacob," I said just as severely, "I'm serious. I'm calling Tyler tonight. He's telling me when they are coming and I'm going to find them. Alice and Jasper will be safe… And you will be too."

"No, you are not." He said back evenly, "don't even think about it." He growled, shaking slightly. I took a step back, unnerved by his extreme reactions to everything all of a sudden.

But it was too late; I was thinking about, I had decided this. How could someone else get hurt for the Half-breed, I mean I was the one who messed this up, right? But now, there was a new problem, I had to get away from Jacob, but how? I growled under my breath; angry and annoyed with myself. Not only had I told him, but I had also pretended to mad, lied to him, and everything else.

I was truly an awful person; that had to be it.

Immediately regretting it, I slapped myself in the head, hard. Okay, so when I got mad, I didn't always behave the right way, and it was extremely unfortunate Jacob was sitting right there, looking at me curiously.

"Renesmee, you're not in this alone you know. Alice would have seen them had they been coming to get you, remember?"

"Jacob, I'm a half breed, she can't see anything that happens to me."

"She can see Alec and Aro though, and she won't let them get close to you, nor will I. That's why we haven't run, Nessie, they aren't a threat to us. They can't hurt you with us here." Jacob was whispering soothingly in my ear. I sighed, maybe that was true, and Alice would know what was going to happen, so why was I so worked up?

But in my heart, I knew they knew what they were doing. They had a plan that no one but me saw coming, even Alice. And in order to save my family, my Jacob, I had to not only go where they wanted me to go, but defeat them also.

How I was going to do that, I had no idea, but as I had started to rack my brain, Jacob distracted me.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Hmm?"

"Where were we before your father interrupted?" He whispered in my ear, seductively. I tried, and failed not to giggle retardedly, but the noise slipped from my lips and my mouth arched up in a smile. What could I say, his kisses where perfect, and I'm only human.

Then a phone rang, I looked down and was shocked, Jacob was holding my ringing cell phone and handed it to me. I gawked for second wondering how he had gotten it, then took it, and flipped it open to hear Tyler on the other end, desperate.

"Get out of there now, Nessie! Get as far away as possible… a few plans have changed!" Then the phone went dead….

REVIEW FOR MORE!!

Add ideas in those reviews to please,

And guess what happens next, I wanna see if any of ya'll have a clue what's gonna happen…  
And btw, I'm not an evil person, but what stories good without a few problems, hm?

ANYWAY…

7 reviews b4 the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own twilight, any one with a brain can figure that much out (:

Yes, so thanks soooo much for all your reviews! I'm glad ya'll like (enough to threaten me to update XD ) ha-ha, btw I'm not actually evil. I just do that to get ppl to keep reading. I if just ended it on a happy note, no one would be checking to see if I updated.

* * *

_Then a phone rang, I looked down and was shocked, Jacob was holding my ringing cell phone and handed it to me. I gawked for second wondering how he had gotten it, then took it, and flipped it open to hear Tyler on the other end, desperate._

"_Get out of there now, Nessie! Get as far away as possible… a few plans have changed!" Then the phone went dead…._

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, immediately by my side. I didn't move. Plans had changed? What did he mean?

"Jacob?" I asked, suddenly and finally aware of what was happening.

"What?"

"I need to go." I managed, still staring at my phone. "Now."

"What, why? What's going on Nessie?" Jacob asked quickly, alarm began to seep into his expression. I didn't often just leave when he was around.

"That was Tyler, he said, 'Get as far away as possible… a few plans have changed.'" I repeated for him. Understanding flickered into his eyes.

"Nessie…. Please tell me you're following his instructions and running _from_ them." Jacob growled. I looked down and sighed. There was no way around this; I had to do the impossible. I put on a straight face, looked my beloved hard in the eyes and _lied_, "I am. I won't go find them; I won't do anything stupid… I promise."

"I'm coming with you." Jacob said, grabbing my arm. He didn't believe me? How on earth could he not believe me?! I had never lied to him – well other than a few minutes ago… and now – before in my life! How dare he accuse me of lying now?

Oh, yeah, because I was lying. Well, had I been telling the truth, I would have been furious… er. Well, I was still mad that he didn't believe me when I was lying. Wow, did that make any sense? Talk about a double standard.

I had to keep from shaking my head, I couldn't let my thoughts get so far off track!

"Jacob, let go. I'm only going far enough away where they'll leave me alone and even then it's only for few days. They know you imprinted on me and face it, Jacob, they can smell Werewolf from miles around. Besides, you can't leave; Dad has to know what happened. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"I don't like this. You're young and half-human. You could be killed." Jacob insisted, not letting my arms go. I sighed, part of me hoped he'd never let go. But he had to, this was for my family. For him. And I don't think I could have left had he held on much longer, I would have chickened out.

"Jacob, I don't want to go, but they could be getting here any minute. Please, Jacob let go. I'm having hard enough leaving now, don't make it harder." I was staring him in the eyes now, tears stung at my mine, threatening to fall, but I fought them. I'd be coming back. I would be back; nothing could ever keep me from my Jacob… Well, except maybe the Volturi. Gr! Stop that, it's beside the point; I was going to come back.

"Be safe, and take your cell phone, I don't care what you dad says, I am going to be able to get in touch with you. Stay somewhat close, and stay out of danger. Ness, you better not get hurt or I swear I will hunt you down, make sure you get better, then hurt you myself." He was growling, pacing around my room, it was odd to se him walking around in my pink room, it was too girly, and he barely kept from his head hitting the ceiling. Suddenly, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to say goodbye right just in case I never did come back, and no way was I going to leave with this being the last thing I ever saw of him. Pacing around, all upset and worried in my room wasn't exactly the greatest image of Jacob.

"Jake," I rasped all of a sudden, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to look at me and I ran as fast I could (which was as fast as any normal vampire could) too his side. Literally in an eighth of a second, I was by his side.

"Nessie, honey, you're okay." He was thinking I was scared. He wanted to comfort me? "You'll be fine baby. I love you, don't worry, I'm right here." He seemed to be terrified as he wrapped his arms around me tight. No, he wasn't comforting me, he was trying to convince himself.

With out even trying he lifted me in his arms holding me eye level to him. And before he had time to do anything, I leaned in and kissed him.

From the second my lips touched his, I realized this is what I would lose if I left. Yes, I was going to come back. But what… what if I didn't? Sheer panic made me want to pack in all the kisses I could ever give him in one long, hard kiss. Jacob sensed my urgency and broke it. The way he was looking at me, it seemed like it had taken everything for him to stop (there was no way I was going to be the one who'd break it)

"Renesmee, I love you honey. I love you so much. But, please, I'm, begging you," He set me back down and got to his knees to emphasize his point, "I'm on my knees begging you, please don't go looking for trouble. Don't go find them." I nodded and mouthed 'I won't,' unable to trust my voice. Then as fast as I could, I kissed him on the mouth hard, took my phone, and ran as far as I could as fast I could. I hit Seattle before he could have even of hoped to hit the front door.

I continued running fast, not thinking about anything but going faster. Eventually, I was running at such a frightening speed that the thought popped into my that I could possibly out run Daddy.

Once I was sure I was far enough away that Jacob or my dad wouldn't follow my scent any farther, I got out my cell phone. I had four missed calls; three from Jacob, one from Alice. Sure Jacob was just checking on me and Alice was going to tell me watch out for the Volturi, I called Tyler before returning them.

"Hello?" He answered casually.

"Hey Tyler, just so I'm clear, where am I supposed to be staying away from…? Like where are they now?"

"Um, should be down in Portland, Oregon. Why, have you not left yet?" A little alarm entered his voice.

"No, no. I left the house… I was just curious. How long they going to be there?"

"Um… I think for a little while, maybe three or four more hours. But they aren't exactly leaving till they find you – that's what Dad said at least. They'll come back before long, I'm sure." I shuddered a little, I know he didn't mean it like he said it, but still, that wasn't a comfort.

"Oh, okay… Um, talk to you later I guess. And Tyler, you aren't in any trouble for talking to me before are you?" He laughed in background - I heard him - but he covered it as a cough.

"Nah, they cool… Amazing how little they react when they don't know."

"Oh, um…okay. I should go. Bye Ty." The phone clicked dead on the other end. Apparently I was heading to Portland. With a quick look around, I kicked it into high gear heading towards Oregon. It would be at least an hour before I got there, but I knew what I had to do, what I was going to do. Surrender myself.

Oh God…. I'm so dead.

EPOV

I stopped mid hunt. Something was wrong, something terrible.

'_Edward? What's up?'_ I heard my sister ask, it had surprised her that I had just stopped.

"That I don't know." I said allowed. She looked at me funny, obviously confused, then began to stare into space. She was having a vision; I saw it playing in her head.

It was of Tyler, through Alec's eyes. I had had Alice keep tabs on him just for safety. She hadn't caught much due to the fact that his son seemed to be always with him, and, for that matter, all the Volturi, but he was standing far enough away that it was possible to see what he was saying and doing.

'_He must not know that Tyler is too far away from him.' _Speculated Alice. I nodded, still watching and listening intently, it was fuzzy and blurred, but good enough to understand what was going on. The back ground was busy with people, every which way, obviously in the city, and I watched intently on the Devil's spawn standing in the corner with his cell phone. It wasn't on speaker, but Alec's hearing was good and it was enough to hear the replies on the other end.

"_Hello?" The kid answered a cell phone, a small, satisfied smile on his lips._

"_Hey Tyler," _An angels voice rang clear over the line. At first, it sounded like my beautiful Bella, but then it became more and more clear. It was my baby on the line._ "Just so I'm clear, where am I supposed to be staying away from…? Like where are they now?"_

'_who's she talking about?' _Alice thought.

I didn't answer, instead, I just continued to listening. Why was he talking to her?

"_Um, should be down in Portland, Oregon. Why, have you not left yet?" _The kid sounded scared as he cast a glance at his Dad, who looked up to glare at his son. I heard him mumble_, _

"_Tyler, you said she'd be on here way now!" _The kid shook his head, and held his finger in the air. Alec growled a little, but left it that

"_No, no. I left the house," _That's what was wrong, she left! My baby, she was gone_! "I was just curious. How long are they going to be there?"_

The vision continued, but my mind kept replaying_ 'no, no. I left the house." _Over and over again. That was the key, the boy's face lit up and shot his a dad a thumbs up sign.

_The vision continued as their conversation went on, droning on about Nessie's needless worry of her lying friend. I impatiently waited for the vision to end, and it did, abruptly. Just before Tyler hung up, he stepped a foot closer to his dad and the vision disappeared._

"Bella! Hurry, its Renesmee!" I yelled, sure she could hear my call. Almost instantly, I heard foot steps flying towards me. Then was continuing on, with out waiting to stop. Obviously she had had the same feeling. She knew something was wrong, I suppose I had just confirmed that.

Quickly, I caught up with her, "Alice had a vision." I said ass he turned her head to look at me.

"Of Renesmee?" She asked confused, I shook my head, still running at her full speed. This was the only time I had ever wanted to change Bella, and that was only to make her a little faster.

"No of Alec, he heard Tyler having a conversation with Renesmee, she left the house. I think she went to find them."

Bella stepped it up a notch, running faster than she had sense she was a newborn. I fought to keep up. "We have to keep her from leaving!" She yelled, with out a word I agreed. My response was to run even faster, then, only seconds later, we reached our house.

"Renesmee!" I screamed as soon as we raced past the door. I saw Charlie jump from the couch, where he was watching a baseball game, 'Edward?" I barely heard him ask, Bella was by his side explaining it; I was sure.

"Edward?" Jacob asked, using myreal name in surprise.

"Where is she?" I growled, backing him back into the corner, I didn't wait for him answer, I saw the whole thing run through his head before he opened his mouth.

"She left, Edward, she promised me she'd not go looking for them, she needed to get away. They _are_ going to come, her friend called and warned her." Jacob exclaimed, right then, for about the thousandth time, I thought about ripping his head off, but decided perhaps he would be of some help.

"You idiot Dog! And you believed her?!"

"Well… Yeah?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"You believed the daughter of _Bella Swan Cullen_ wouldn't go and try to save her family and friends?! Do you even know my daughter?!" I yelled furious.

"Oh… Oh! Oh, Dammit! She didn't! Please tell me she didn't!" Jacob was slightly hysterical. He was truly worried about her, now that he finally understood. I rolled my eyes, honestly, I didn't care that he was worried, he should have known what she planned on doing, he should have forced her to stop! I would have preferred he'd have my daughter hate him and still have here chained to her room than gone. It would be a win/win situation. But she was gone to Portland, Oregon, where, no doubt, they had her running into their evil, little trap.

NESPOV

I saw Tyler before I saw hardly anything, at first I was excited. Tyler - he was a friendly face! he wanted to help me! he… he… he was in Portland? But, why? I thought he was in Italy… or Forks. Not here, how could he be here, with them?

I stopped immediately, scaring a few people I think. The abrupt appearance even had one person turn to stare, a guy i think, but I didn't mind him. Instead, I watched Tyler, he was looking around for someone. I wasn't sure who, until I saw him turn to a man, wearing a long, leather jacket and sun glasses. With out a second of a thought, I knew who he was, it was his dad, Alec.

Then Alec turned around, lifted up his sunglasses, then locked his eyes on mine; before I could even blink he was next to me.

"Renesmee Cullen." He growled. I gulped, he was actually very young looking, far too young looking to be Tyler's dad at least. He had probably been changed close to fifteen, sixteen years old, at the most. Tyler almost looked older, they were definitely related though.

"Yes." I managed. "That's me. So we can leave now?" I hoped my face wasn't as obviously nervous as my voice. He looked at me, not at all surprised by my behavior. He didn't even look surprised to see me here. Had he… planned this?

""Tyler, if you will." He looked at my best friend… well, my EX best friend. The stupid, annoying traitor came over, pushed me to the ground (Alec had the humans completely unaware of everything... so much so it was kind eerie the way they just stared into space. For some reason that Harry Potter movie popped into my head, I had watched it with Jacob. It had a werewolf in it, so we decided to watch it and laugh hysterically at the very distinct Hollywood version of the creatures. Though, I personally always liked the movies - they had good story behind them – Jacob always says its fantasy… ironic considering his status – werewolf- but, anyway, there was a scene where some one had their soul sucked out… Well, they resembled him. Soulless. ) He then bound me with some thick, metal wire – like he thought I could have _possibly_ of gone anywhere with out it.

"I'm impressed Tyler." Alec said, placing his hand on Tyler's shoulder, "I wasn't sure she would make it here. I guessed she would not of had the courage to surrender herself. You certainly know her well." He nodded his approval to Tyler, who beamed. He obviously wasn't appreciated by his family much. "Now, get her out of here, I'm sure her father and boyfriend will be showing up soon enough. Certainly within the next ten minutes. The Wolf, he shouldn't be an issue. The father, don't hurt him or her mother. They can be useful for us, then when small Alice and her ruined husband arrive –Jasper is his name - let Brodines have his chance. Make sure you keep the other occupied when he retrieves the power. He may finish them off if he pleases, but make sure he gets the correct vampires, son." Alec was stand offish and awkward about physically touching his son, as if he wasn't comfortable being fatherly, then said, "Kelz would be proud of you. Don't forget that."

Tyler looked down, obviously slightly embarrassed by the affection, but none-the-less, I could tell he took it to heart.

Then, as if by some cue, they both quickly looked away from each other. The next thing I knew, Alec ran off into the distance, disappearing, leaving the people completely still, and Tyler pulled me off the ground with a large pull.

"Ouch!" I snapped as he pulled my arms behind me violently. "God, Tyler, chill would you!"

"Oh look, she speaks." He snapped back. I rolled my eyes, that didn't even make sense! Had he always been a jerk?

"What of it, douche?" I spat at him, he twisted me to see his face. I smirked as he rolled his eyes. "Wow, there's a comeback." I muttered. It felt odd being sarcastically mean to Tyler. We had always been sarcastic, but typically we'd be making fun of others, not each other.

"You know what, Ness, just stop, okay?" He retorted, this time I rolled my eyes. He had me tied up and walking towards my impending doom, and he wants _me_ to shut up?

"Don't you dare ever call me Ness again, you got that Tyler?"

"I will call you what I please _Ness_, in case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of in charge around here."

"Yeah, I didn't notice. What I did catch onto, though, was Alec basically telling you not to screw your self over."

"He did not tell me not to screw myself."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to screw anyone else over. You did it to me enough for a life time." I snapped back, and to my utter annoyance and irritation, Tyler just busted out laughing. Glaring at him, I got the urge to stomp my foot and demand him to stop, but instead, his laughter just reminded me of the _old_ Tyler, my friend. I couldn't exactly be mad at him, man; seriously, I need to learn to hold a grudge. "What the heck is so funny?!" I demanded.

"That's… that's what she said!" He blurted out and I gawked at him for a second. That was something that every one at our school said, over and over again. Typically it didn't make sense, so me and Tyler had a made a game of it.

Though I tried not to, I had to laugh a little. It was a perfect, 'that's what she said' moment, but that still didn't change the fact that he had me tied up.

"You are so immature Tyler." I finally said, still laughing lightly. He grinned, and nodded.

"Always have been." He admitted. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. Then my mind caught up with me, he tricked me to go to the Volturi? Why was i laughing with him?

"Why'd you do this, Tyler? Why'd you do this," I held up my bound hands, "to me? I thought… well I thought we were best friends?" I finally said, staring at my feet. All laughter had severed from my voice, but anger had vanished too. We had had too many laughs together, I finally decided, for me to hate him. And even if we hadn't, I still wouldn't hate him; I can't hold a grudge for long - it's in my blood to forgive. Unfortunately, I seemed to trust to much too.

"I was never your best friend." He replied easily, shrugging. I looked up at him and gaped. Was he kidding? I had known him for almost a year, the longest I had _ever_ known any one. We had spent every waking moment at school together, we had even shared our food at lunch (come think of it, I had done that stupidly. We both hated human food, no doubt. It had been a charade. What a waste!)

"What?" I mouthed, still unable to speak.

"I was told form the time I was born, you were bad. I had to _pretend_ to like you. Then, basically, once I got you to screw your secret up, I could do what I pleased. I even have all rights to you, well, Brodines has rights to impregnating you, considering the whole, 'super weapon' your kid will be, but other than that, your mine." He said, again shrugging. Immediately, my forgiveness became fury; hard core, completely saturating, red-hot fury. He _HAD_ to be joking! Tyler. Hated. Me?!

"Go to hell." I hissed, looking him straight in the eyes. He chuckled, amused by my response. Did this kid have multiple personality disorders or something? How could he be my best friend one second, laughing about something stupid, to my worst enemy the next?!

"Why, you scared of me? Your 'best friend'?" he smirked. Oh, I _SO_ hated him, with every inch of my being, I _HATED_ him.

"Oh, I'm not scared of you; I'm more scared _for_ you." I responded, Tyler looked at me confused for a second, and then I smiled at him, finally I was 'hearing' something.

'_Renesmee! She's here somewhere, I can smell her! My baby girl, I have to keep her safe!'_

'_God, I'll kill that that kid with my bare hands, where is he?'_

'_I feel her, she's alive, and she's… angry? Very, very angry?'_

'_I should have seen this before! What I wouldn't give to keep my eyes on half-breeds!'_

'_The kill my little niece, my one chance of having a kid, I swear they haven't seen how furious a blond can get.'_

I could hear my family coming towards me, ready to save me. Then I heard the two that made me – almost- fear for Tyler's life.

'_He will die tonight. Carlisle won't like this, but I don't care, they have threatened my family to many times. The whole Volturi are going to finally be put to an end, starting with that half-monster of Alec's. He will die the worst possible death there is'_

'_Nessie! If you can hear me, please, please don't die. I love you so much! God, don't be dead! I smell… her! I can smell her, thank god! And she's… she is with him._' "OOOWWWOLLLL!!" The howl sent shivers down my spine, Jacob and Daddy both weren't about to let this play out in their favor.

Then I heard something I wish I never had, it was Tyler's mind.

'_Ha, I knew they would be here. It's too bad they don't know they all will die tonight. This will be a fight like they have never had before.'_ Tyler smiled at me evilly, _'oh, and Nessie, sense I know you can hear my thoughts, just so you know, you're not going to be present for the battle. For this reason, I think you should meet the four vamps who will demolish your family.' _He flicked his wrist towards a store, where one male and three females walked out.

The male was strong, tall, and built very much like Emmitt. Except, he was different. His front bicuspids were sharp, long and pointed, almost like fangs, but had a tiny whole in the bottoms. He stared at me for a second, showing his bright, white teeth to me, then winked. Unable to help it, I shivered. No doubt he was Bromines.

I looked nest at two of the females, they looked just a like, both were small, Chinese, and very fragile looking. There hair was long and dark and their eyes were pinched at the side. I couldn't help but wonder what they could do to help at all, other than avoid being squashed by my dad and Jacob.

"This is Bromines – he steals powers." Tyler introduced, pointing to the male, but didn't linger, "These here are Cho-Lang and Chi, twins. Cho seems to like to make things explode, and Chi likes to make things catch fire. Very useful in combat." He motioned to the very small vampires and I gulped, now understanding their parts. "And this," he pointed to the last female, "Is Veronica."

I felt my stomach flutter, _this_ female I recognized. Not because I had seen her before, but because of how many times my Dad had described her to me. The fiery red hair and blood thirsty look. This was most definitely (I gulped) Victoria.

"You look frightened." She noted as small smile-like grimace appeared around her teeth; I shivered more, now truly scared. Dad had killed her! "Ah, you believe me to be my younger sister, no doubt. Is it not odd how much we looked alike? But, as your father no doubtedly told you, she was not strong enough, good enough, or adequate enough to beat him. But let that not fool him or you, for, though my sister, Victoria, was a weak link, I am not."

"Her power," Tyler concluded, "is _revenge_."

"And I seek revenge for my sister's death."

* * *

Okay, so maybe i am just a little evil... Who knows?

Yeah, so this chapter wasn't NEARLY as good as i would have liked it to be... sorry about the pace, i couldn't get it right... everything moves fast, i know. SO sorry about that.

But it was too long for one chapter... I didn't wnat you to lose intrest... but grr. .. i couldn't get that perfect balance. Oh, well, the next chapter will be better written (and hopefully with less typo's -- i wrote this at one in the morning like two nights in a row, so its not error free.)

Oh, and our neighbors House burnt down last night!! No joke, it's completely gutted! Luckily no one lived there (the bank owned it) but thats why i'm writing so late, the sirens kept me up late. And tonight... well, i wanted to finish it before i had to work on my senior paper (EWW)

yeah, so i thinki will be rereading this chapter and fixing it if its necissary, but it will be afew days before i revise it if i do...

Or you can REVIEWWW and i'll just update sooner (please don't tell me that i have alot of mistakes in here... i know. I'll find them i promise) anyway...

REVEIW! (i would like ten for this chapter... yeah that would be awesome)

thanks

* * *


End file.
